


Don't Shoot The Cupid Arrow Yet (On Hitatus)

by Princessark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: Everyone knows that the course of true love never runs smoothly. Years ago, Derek had a name in his hand that tells the name of his soulmate. Years passed, Derek had finally met his soulmate but sadly the love of his life is married. They become friends yet Derek wants to yell to his soulmate that he is the one. Soon Derek learns that his soulmate has his name as well. Will they start a forbidden romance or stay away from each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my new story. Hope everyone enjoys reading the story

It is told that the moment the child turns six years old he or she would have a name or a word that would lead them to their soulmate. Derek grew up learning about it and watching his parents for they both have each other's names. He longed for the same thing but something is going to happen that would take Derek for a wild ride  
It was a rare sunny day at Beacon Hills and everyone took delight in basking the opportunity provided, expect one that is Derek Hale who is busy handling his duties in the kitchen where he was the Head Chef in his family's restuarant. While he was busy cooking steaks, the people around him started talking about Isaac who has recently met his soulmate at a bar where she frequently goes to and that person is none other than his little sister Cora. With the talk of soulmates, the rest of his pack members decided to tell each other on how they met the one. Due to this, Derek unconsciously covered his arm where a name was visible because he did not want to be the one who hasnt met his soulmate from the group, sure they all are friends and understands his situation but sometimes he wished that he would soon meet his soulmate. Later, he heard Isaac inviting everyone to the bar tonight in order to celebrate and he is also telling them that there are some other friends of his whom Derek and his pack havent met yet will be there also.   
Derek didnt feel like going at all but he knows that Isaac would be disappointed if he bailed on them so he agreed to come because what is the worse thing that could happen. He might not know now but later that night everything falls apart due to one single word that was said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek may or might not meet his soulmate at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

It was very loud and screamed boring to him when he went to the bar and looked around to find his pack. He saw them at a booth near a corner with new people whom he have never met in his whole life. He went towards them and sat down near Erica. "Derek, I am so glad that you are here. Let me introduce you to my other friends. This is Scott, Allison, Kiara, Liam, Theo and Mason. Wait, where is your wife?" "Nice to meet you and the answer to your question is that she just went to the bathroom. Oh look, there she is." When Derek turned and saw her who happened to be wearing a red hoodie alongside with a graphic t-shirt that has a superhero image and when she came towards them she smiled at each of them and sat down beside Scott. "Everyone, meet Stiles." "What the hell is Stiles"?  Stiles smiled and told Derek "Its my nickname. My real name cannot be revealed to anybody since its a difficult to say it." "My big brother can do it, since he is pretty fluent in other languages."   
Derek blushed when Cora told everyone that because he is pretty much modest about his own achievements and lacks the social skills that requires to talk to others. "Is that so? If you are able to say my name correctly then you earn a lifetime friendship from me." Said Stiles with a glint in her eyes as if telling him that he would lose the challenge. However, Derek is not going to back down from this challenge.  
Few minutes later, Derek was ready to say the name that has been declared an impossible task by Stiles but he is not going to back down easily. He can do this and without further ado, she finally said her real name that is  Anastazja which  shocked him to the core because that is the name of his soulmate and she is sitting right near him alongside with her husband.  
He struggled to say her name without trying to act as someone who has found their soulmate and once he did it, he told his name also which made her narrow her eyes or he hoped.   
Later, the pack fell into small talks but Derek couldnt listen to a single word that has been said for his mind is still in shock and is processing about what just had happened.  
Few seconds later, he felt someone poke him and turned around to see that Stiles pushing a napkin towards him. Confused, he took the napkin and looked at it which had a message that simply said to come to the private part of the booth after 2 minutes. Stiles stood up and told Scott who was busy chatting with Isaac that she is going to meet Rosie and the girls. She gave him a meaningful look and set off to the west part of the bar. Derek after 2 minutes took off to the same direction and waited until Stiles came but instead a drag queen came towards him and guided him towards to the backside where there seems to be nobody expect Stiles who is pacing back and forth. "Here he is sweetie. Let me know if you need something." "Thanks Rosie, will do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles try to process about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here is a new chapter. Thanks to those who gave kudos and commented. I really appreciate it guys.

It was quiet and strange at the same time because both of them cannot say anything to each other because at this moment they found out that they are each other's soulmate and that one person happens to be married. "I never thought this would happen in a million years." Said Stiles breaking the silence. "Yeah me too. Though, I have a question. Why didnt you wait for your soulmate? And why are you married to someone else?" "I understand your concern and I promise that I will answer all your questions. First of all, there was a time I believed in soulmates too and was excited to find the person whose name I have written in my hand but that all changed when I saw what happened to my dad when my mom died. Its like the light from his eyes faded never to shine bright again. Secondly, once that happened I covered my hand that use to have the name and I never looked at it. My husband who also happened to be my best friend did the same thing to support my decision and we decided to marry each other because we didn't want to go through the same pain." Derek looked like he understood what she is saying and at the same time he wanted to argue with her hoping to make her understand that nothing would happen to him and that they deserve each other. In the end he simply said "I hope in this case, I would become your friend because I do not want to break your marriage apart despite the fact that we both are soulmates."  
The next morning at the Police Station where Stiles worked as a deputy alongside with her dad who is the Sheriff and others who knew her when she was young, it was deemed by her that trying to work today is an impossible task because she kept going over what happened last night. She couldn't sleep well last night also and told Scott that she was not feeling well. Just then as she was deciding to go inside her dad's office and ask for a day off, Parrish came and sat down in his desk. Now, Parrish is someone whom she considers a big brother and he has helped her in many situations by simply giving valuable advice but at this time she needed Lydia her second best friend. But unfortunately, Lydia is away at MIT so Stiles has to get advice from him. "Hey Parrish, I need your help." Parrish turned around and said "What did you do now?" "What? I didn't do anything. Why do you have to assume that I did something?" "Because I clearly remember when you said those exact words when you were a teenager, you need me to bail you out of trouble from your pranking wars with your old Chemistry teacher Harris whose house you have thrown far too many eggs and painted his car different shades of pink. So excuse me, if I need to be alert whenever you use the phrase "I need help." Anyway moving back to square one, why do you need my help now?". Before Stiles could reply him another voice came saying "Now honey, she only needs your help because I am not present." Which is none other than Lydia and when she came towards them, Parrish forgetting where he is leaned towards her and gave her the biggest kiss and they would have continued until Stiles coughed which made them broke them apart. Stiles laughed and went towards her and gave her the biggest hug because lets be honest she missed her best friend like crazy.  
"I thought you were going to come back during Christmas break". "I was but finished the work early so here I am. Now I am here, I will help you with whatever you need."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Lydia everything. Stiles and Derek tries to become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy reading the story

Stiles was very happy and glad that the same time that Lydia is back because she seriously needs help with the finding her soulmate but cannot be together because she cannot do that to Scott and he has done a lot for her. So she quickly went inside her dad's office and asked for a day off which he gave to her because he happens to know the situation and he really hoped that Lydia would help his daughter and hoped that whatever the outcome comes out from this situation, he cannot bear to see his daughter heart broken and hurt at the same time.  
So she and Lydia went to the apartment where she and Scott lives when they got married. Neither of them want to be far away from their parents so that is why they decided to work and live at Beacon Hills at the same time. Just as they entered the apartment, Stiles phone buzzed indicating she got a text and she opened it. It was from Scott who said not to wait for him for dinner since he will be working late tonight. "Scott?" "Yeah, saying not to wait for him since he is working late." "I have noticed that he is working late for a long time because you always call me during those kind of days." Said Lydia who clearly remembers her best friend calling her in the middle of night because Stiles was feeling alone. "Yeah, since Deaton going to retire next year Scott is going to be the replacement so he is learning everything." Said Stiles who is used to Scott coming late at night and leaving at the morning before she is awake.  
Once she changed into her regular clothes, she and Lydia went to the Hale Diner because according to her they have the best food. But alas, she should have really made the connection with Derek and Hale because after all, it is his family's own restaurant. Once they sat down and ordered their food, Stiles told Lydia about what has happened last night and once she finished telling her story Lydia simply said "Wow". "I know and I don't know what to do? Did I do the right thing by breaking his heart?" "All I can say is that let nature take its course and decide whether you two are meant to be or not."  
Before Stiles could reply, she heard her name being called and when she turned around and saw it was none other than Derek who is just entering the restaurant. "Stiles, I thought I recongised you. What brings you to my diner?" "Wait, your restaurant? The same diner that makes delicious food that makes me moan with pleasure all the time." Derek tried to answer her while trying to shake off the mental image over the phrase and replied "Yes, this is my family's diner. I thought you would know since my last name is Hale and the name of the place is Hale Diner." "God, why I didn't connect the dots sooner and I am suppose to be the best in solving things." "Its ok. Its nice to see you again." Said Derek noticing that Stiles and another girl was standing up in order to go. "Yeah same." Soon she and Lydia head off while Derek looked at them because despite the fact he is heartbroken, he managed to be happy after seeing Stiles because if she is happy then he is happy. Just then he was about go inside the kitchen, he heard someone call his name out and when he turned around it was Stiles running towards him.  
"Here, give me your number and I will give you mine so that way we can text and hang out like normal friends." While Derek gave his number and got her number he had a  
stupid and happy grin on his face because hopefully this would be a start of something new. Soon Stiles left Derek in the same state wondering whether she did the correct thing or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles try to be friends but can they? Scott is hiding something but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter guys. Thanks to those who commented and gave kudos to the story. Means a lot to me.

Soon they started texting each other and text they did from telling each other good morning, sharing how their day went and Stiles made Derek laugh by cracking jokes and sometimes they even called each other and had nicknames for each other. Such as Sourwolf and Little Red which is funny considering that it represents Little Red Riding Hood. One day, Derek was texting her about his favourite baseball team when his uncle entered the room and when Peter made a little sound to let Derek know that he is in the room because he was so engrossed in texting Stiles that he didnt realise that Peter was in the room. Peter sat down and asked him who is he texting the whole week because he had the smile that showed that he was pretty much in love. Derek knew that this conversation would pretty much pop soon since most of his family members and pack had seen him texting and checking his phone pretty much the entire time. He kept his phone down and told his uncle the entire story about what had happened. Peter was shocked at first but later he recovered and simply told Derek that "let nature take its course. If you two are meant to be then you two will be together." Which is the same advice Lydia gave to Stiles. Derek hoped that it was true because he really kinda in love with Stiles.   
Meanwhile at another part of Beacon Hills, Scott was waiting for someone at a bar where hopefully nobody would recongise him. At that moment, Allison came inside the bar and spotted him so she went towards him and sat down beside him. Once the waiter took their order, they started talking about their current situation which happens to be that they both are each other's soulmate but for the sake of Stiles, they cannot do anything which would no doubt hurt her and make her lose trust in both of them.  
"Scott, how long we are going to keep lying to Stiles? I feel bad whenever she looks at me." "I know because I feel the same way. I am hoping that I would gently break the news to her and hopefully she would understand our situation." The late working nights and going out early in the morning is him simply going out to meet Allison because the pull towards her is simply strong and that is the power of soulmates. You simply cannot stay away from them for such a long time. There are times that they both had kissed each other but they havent gone beyond that because they cannot hurt Stiles by cheating.   
But what they dont know is that anything could happen and if they knew what is going to happen over the next weeks then they wouldnt have tried to meet each other because its a can of worms waiting to be opened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles go to movies as friends. But can they resist each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter guys. Hope you guys enjoy reading.

After two days, Derek and Stiles are going to see a movie that Stiles is excited to watch apparently its called American Assassin which features her favourite actor and no they are not going as a date but as two friends who enjoy each other's company which is a difficult task considering their situation. But they decided that nothing is going to happen because they apparently can control themselves so that way they will not jump into each other's bones.  
Derek came to her apartment with a bunch of flowers and waited outside in the car. When she came outside, she simply took his breath away because she looked beautiful and out of this world. Sometimes, he still pinches himself to make sure that he is not dreaming but this is a reality. He quickly got out of the car and went towards her. He handed the flowers to her to which she blushed and said "Thanks, these are my favourite flowers. Wait here until I keep these flowers in a vase." So she went back inside and Derek was sweating and nervous at the same time because the only time he did this was when Piage was alive and later Kate which is another story to tell. Hopefully, one day he might have the guts to tell Stiles about them because they are a huge part of his history and he is nothing without them. Because of the experiences he shared with them, it made him who he is and what he wants from life. Also, it taught him to be careful and have family on your side when you need them the most.


	7. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple explanation of why I am not updating this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who started reading and bookmarking this story

To all my readers who are reading this story and are hoping for a new chapter. I am sad to say that this story is currently on hiatus. Real life has became more demanding and my studies will soon start.. So I need to start studying hard if I want to graduate from University this year..  
I really appreciate to all my loyal readers who voted and added this book on their reading lists. Means a lot to me. One day, I might come back to finish this story.. Thank you for understanding..


End file.
